The present invention relates to a place marker, and more particularly, to a place marker adapted for use with standard computer printout sheets of paper.
The use of computers and various data storage equipment has become commonplace in the present business community. Reams of information are being made available by computer which hereinbefore had to be done manually. This large volume of information is generally printed out using computer printers adapted to operate with information supplied from the computer. The printing is done on conventional computer print paper which is fed through the printer using a tractor drive which engages a plurality of holes on both sides of the computer paper and uses the holes to drive the paper through the printer.
Most computer paper is at least 14 and 7/8 inches wide and can contain a plurality of columns of information. When working with this information, it is often difficult to find a particular location on the paper for specific information and even more difficult to keep that particular location marked without the use of some type of marker instrument or marking device.
The present invention relates to a computer page place marker which is specifically adapted for use with computer paper having holes in the margins for driving the paper through the printer. The place marker is formed of a transparent, rectangular flexible plastic member having at least one edge or surface in the longitudinal direction for marking printed lines on the computer page. The marker includes raised projections on the underside thereof which are specifically spaced and adapted to fit into the holes in the computer paper margins. The place marker further includes a series of column locators which can be moved along the longitudinal access of the place marker so that specific columns along any given printed line may be identified and located. In one embodiment, the place marker includes a flexible flap cut out of the marker structure which is then placed under the computer paper in order to aid in the retention of the marker on the paper and to facilitate the movement of the place marker along the edge of the paper.
Among the objects of the present invention is the provision of a computer page place marker which is simple in construction and easy to use, which provides a means for engaging the edges of the computer paper to insure proper retention, and column locator means for locating specific areas of information on the printed computer page.